Verrat
by Bella Lovett2605
Summary: Draco taucht an einem stürmischen Tag einfach so bei Tante und Onkel an der Haustür auf. Doch was ist der wirkliche Grund dafür? Haben Rodolphus und Bella Grund zur Sorge? Und wieso kümmert es Lucius nicht? Reviews erwünscht!
1. Nächtlicher Besuch

„Draco?", fragte Rodophus Lestrange in die Dunkelheit hinein. „Oh! So ein Mist! Einen Moment…ja, ich bins, Onkel Rod!", ertönte die Stimme seines Neffen aus dem Heulen des Windes heraus.

Ein Donnerschlag ertönte und ein Blitz durchzuckte die Luft, sodass Draco für einen kurzen Augenblick hell erleuchtet war. Rodolphus erschrak. Das Haar seines Neffen war triefend nass und lag wirr auf dessen Kopf. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib und auch seine Keidung sah nicht gerade warm und trocken aus.

,Verdammt, wieso zieht man bei einem solchen Mistwetter keinen Mantel an!´, dachte Rodolphus für einen Moment, verwarf den Gedanken aber sofort wieder, da es zu offensichtlich war, dass sein 16-jähriger Neffe bei diesem Wetter, in dieser Kleidung und, vor allem, ganz alleine wohl nicht nur zum Teetrinken vorbeischauen würde.

„Großer Gott, was ist passiert?", fragte er deshalb schon halb wütend. Er stand gerade mal eine halbe Minute an der Tür und war schon nass bis auf die Knochen. „K-k-kann ich e-e-erst mal re-reinkommen, R-rod?" „Äääh, ja…natürlich…", sagte dieser. ,Bella reißt mir den Kopf ab!´, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er die Schlammspur betrachtete, die Draco hinterließ.

Im Wohnzimmer angelangt, setzten sich die beiden erst einmal auf das gemütliche Ledersofa. „Also, Draco…dann erzähl doch mal. Was zur Hölle treibt dich an einem solchen Tage zu deinem Lieblingsonkel?" Rodolphus, auf das Schlimmste gefasst, schaute seinen Neffen abwägend an. Dieser wich seinem Blick aus und antwortete schließlich zögernd:

„Ich bin vor Vater weggelaufen."

„Hattet ihr Streit?"

„Ähhhm…kann man so sagen…ja."

„Hat er dir was getan?"

„Nein."

„Deiner Mutter?"

„Nein."

„Hast du was angestellt?"

„Ja…schon…"

„Pansy Parkinson geschwängert?"

„Rod!", rief sein Neffe lachend. Genau das war es, was er so an seinem Onkel mochte: Egal, was vorgefallen war, Rodolphus konnte ihn immer wieder aufmuntern.

„Hätt ja sein können…Ich dachte immer, du kommst nach deinem Vater…"

„Was!"

„Nichts! Gar nichts! Wir haben niemals über dieses Thema gesprochen, verstanden?"

„Rodolphus?", wehte Bellas hohe Stimme vom Flur her. „Ääähhh…ich bin hier, Liebling!"

„Was ist hier passiert? Ist man mal eine Minute außer Haus, denkt man, hier hätte der Blitz eingeschlagen!"

„Ich brings ihr lieber schonend bei, sonst fliegt das Haus gleicht in die Luft!", flüsterte Rodolphus milde lächelnd und stand auf. Draco verstand zuerst nicht, was sein Onkel damit meinte „ihr etwas beizubringen", schaute dann an sich runter, machte die schlimme Erkenntnis, dass Bellas schwarzes Ledersofa voll mit Schlamm und Regenwasser war und schluckte. Er spitzte die Ohren, um hören zu können, was seine Tante zu dem unerwarteten Besuch zu sagen hatte.

„Hallo, Schatz!", sagte Rodolphus vorsichtig. Bella hielt mit dem Fluchen inne und fragte nun doch etwas besorgt: „Rod? Geht es dir gut?" „Mir schon, aber auf unserem Sofa sitzt jemand, der möglicherweise unsere Hilfe braucht und auch für den ganzen Dreck hier verantwortlich sein könnte…"

„Mein Gott, Liebling, sprich doch nicht immer in Rätseln!" Bellas Stimme hatte nun wieder ihre gewöhnliche Schärfe angenommen. „Narzissa hat mich angerufen! Draco ist verschwunden! Niemand weiß, wo er steckt!" Der Genannte konnte sich inzwischen ganz genau den Gesichtsausdruck seines Onkels vorstellen.

„Ich…weiß es…", sagte dieser schließlich. „Du meinst…", sagte seine Frau aufgebracht, „NEIN!" Er konnte eilige Schritte hören und als die Wohnziertür aufgestoßen wurde, stand auch schon Dracos Tante vor ihm und starrte ihn wütend an.

„Draco! Was tust du hier? Wieso bist du nicht bei deinen Eltern? Verdammt, Narzissa macht sich doch Sorgen! Na gut, deinem Vater geschieht es ganz recht…und trotzdem! Unverantwortlich!" Sie holte tief Luft, setzte sich in den Sessel vor dem Kamin, Draco gegenüber, und fragte schon fast beunruhigt: „Was ist passiert?"


	2. Ein Brief von Narzissa

Unter den erwartungsvollen Blicken seines Onkels und seiner Tante schaute Draco betreten zu Boden. Er _konnte_ es einfach nicht sagen, wenn Bella dabei war. Sie würde ihn _umbringen. _Die beiden Erwachsenen warfen sich einen bedeutenden Blick zu und Rodolphus erklärte seinem Neffen sanft: „Draco, deine Mutter und dein Vater machen sich sicher große Sorgen und-"

Weiter kam der dunkelhaarige Mann nicht, da sein Neffe soeben aufgesprungen war und schrie: „Komm mir nicht mit Vater, den schert es doch einen Dreck, wo ich bin und ob es mir gut geht, er kümmert sich einzig und allein um seine Arbeit und sein Todesser-Dasein, Mutter und ich sind ihm doch völlig egal! Und überhaupt! Ich brauche euch gar nichts zu erzählen und es geht euch auch nichts an, warum ich hier bin!"

Der blonde Junge warf Onkel und Tante einen bösartigen Blick zu, stampfte zur Tür hinaus, schlug sie kräftig zu und polterte die Treppe hinauf.

Bella sprang wütend von ihrem schwarzen Sessel auf und schrie: „Draco! Komm sofort zurü-"

„Lass ihn, Bella.", sagte Rodolphus müde zu seiner Frau und nahm ihre Hand. „Es bringt vermutlich sowieso nichts."

* * *

><p>Zwei Tage war es nun schon her, seit Draco so unerwartet vor der Tür gestanden hatte und Bellatrix und Rodolphus wussten noch immer nicht, was ihn dazu bewegt hatte.<p>

Nach reichlichem Überlegen waren die beiden Erwachsenen zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es wohl das Beste sei, Narzissa nichts davon zu erzählen, dass Draco bei ihnen untergekommen war und hatten dies ihrem Neffen sogleich mitgeteilt.

„Wir werden dich nicht verraten.", hatte Rodolphus versprochen und Draco hatte dankbar genickt. Das Gästezimmer war nun zu seinem Reich geworden und in London hatten sie alles für seinen „Urlaub" eingekauft.

* * *

><p>Am dritten Morgen seit Dracos Ankunft, er saß gerade mit Onkel und Tante am Frühstückstisch, flog plötzlich eine kleine Schneeeule zum offenen Fenster herein, flatterte über den Tisch, ließ einen Brief auf Bellas Teller fallen und verschwand sofort wieder.<p>

„Ein Brief von Narzissa…", murmelte Bella, riss schnell den Umschlag auf, nahm ein sauber gefaltetes Blatt Pergament heraus und las laut vor:

Liebste Bellatrix,

wie ich dir bereits mitgeteilt habe, ist Draco seit drei Tagen verschwunden und taucht nicht wieder auf. Bella, was soll ich nur tun? Ich komme fast um vor Sorge und niemand kann mir helfen, es ist ja nie jemand da! Lucius arbeitet den ganzen Tag und kommt oft erst sehr spät nach Hause. Wenn er dann merkt, dass ich geweint habe, sagt er, ich solle damit aufhören, unser Sohn sei es gar nicht wert. Ist das zu fassen? Ich weiß einfach nicht, was in letzter Zeit mit ihm los ist, er ist unausstehlich! Glaubst du, Draco ist weggelaufen? Oder entführt worden? Ich möchte gar nicht daran denken, was meinem Baby alles passiert sein könnte! Es ist so schrecklich! Ich vermisse ihn unglaublich, Tag und Nacht! Bitte hilf mir!

Narzissa


	3. Antwort

Bella verstummte und faltete den Brief langsam wieder zusammen.

Es herrschte Stille am Tisch, eine bedrückende, traurige Ruhe und keiner aß auch nur einen weiteren Bissen.

Draco schaute auf seinen Teller und schämte sich. Er hasste sich dafür, dass er einfach weggelaufen war, dass er seine Mutter im Stich gelassen hatte und sie tat ihm sehr leid.

Doch da war noch ein anderes Gefühl in ihm, eine mächtige und nicht zu verleugnende Wut auf seinen Vater, die sich in ihm breit machte und die er in diesem Ausmaß noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte.

Sie wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde größer und wütete allübergreifend in seiner Brust. Schließlich war es Bellatrix, die die Stille unterbrach.

„Ich werde mit ihr ein Treffen in der Winkelgasse verabreden, es scheint ihr ja wirklich schlecht zu ergehen."

Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und ging aus dem Zimmer, ohne ihr Frühstück auch nur eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

Rodolphus holte tief Luft und sagte schließlich mit einem leichten Grinsen: „Draco, jetzt zieh nicht so ein Gesicht, Narzissa würde es auch nicht gefallen dich so unglücklich zu sehen!"

„Es ist auch wegen Vater. Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass er Mutter s im Stich lässt und sich kaum um sie kümmert! Sie hat das nicht verdient, Rod."

„Ich weiß, aber so ist dein Vater eben und das lässt sich nicht ändern. Außerdem darfst du nicht vergessen, dass deine Mutter ihn geheiratet hat, also wusste sie, worauf sie sich einlässt."

Draco senkte den Blick erneut auf seinen Teller und biss halbherzig in sein Brötchen.

Sein Onkel legte ihm tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen um deine Mutter. Sie übersteht das ganze schon, du kennst sie doch. Sie ist innerlich stärker als man denkt."

„Da hast du Recht. Sie heult immer, wenn etwas passiert, aber ich glaube, selbst Vater ist innerlich schwächer als sie."

„Na also, siehst du! Ist doch alles halb so schlimm!" Kaum hatte er diesen Satz zu Ende gesprochen, kam Bellatrix zur Tür herein.

„Ich habe mit ihr gesprochen.", rief sie, „Sie will mich noch heute sehen."

* * *

><p>„Hallo, meine Liebe!", trällerte Bellatrix, als sie an den Tisch trat, an dem ihre Schwester bereits saß.<p>

In der Winkelgasse war so früh am Morgen recht wenig los und niemand achtete auf die beiden Frauen, von denen die eine nun aufstand und die andere mit trauriger Miene umarmte.

„Hallo, Bella.", schniefte sie mit leiser Stimme, bot ihrer Schwester den Platz gegenüber an und setzte sich ebenfalls hin.

Die Dunkelhaarige legte die Hand auf die ihrer blonden Schwester, lehnte sich ein wenig vor und sprach: „Wie geht es dir, Narzissa?"

Diese seufzte tief, bevor sie antwortete: „Was denkst du?"

Bellatrix betrachtete die Blondine genauer.

Die blauen Augen ihrer Schwester waren stark umschattet und blutunterlaufen. Die sonst so stilbewusste Narzissa hatte ihre Kleidung an diesem Morgen anscheinend wahllos und auch ihre Haare und ihr Make-up ließen zu wünschen übrig.

Schließlich flüsterte Bellatrix, zu diesem Zeitpunkt einfühlsam wie noch nie: „Weinst du oft?"

„Natürlich tue ich das!", rief Narzissa und schluchzte: „Er ist mein Baby, Bellatrix, mein kleiner Junge und mein einziger Stolz! Ich mache mir solche Sorgen um ihn!"

Sie hielt ihre Hände vors Gesicht und fing haltlos zu Schluchzen an.

Ihre Schwester, inzwischen wieder ganz die Alte, verdrehte die Augen.

Sie hatte ihre emotionale kleine Schwester in ihrer Art, bei allem sofort loszuheulen, noch nie richtig verstanden.

„Narzissa, krieg dich wieder ein, es geht deinem „kleinen Baby" _sicherlich_ gut. Erzähl mir lieber, was bei euch eigentlich vorgefallen ist."

Narzissa hielt mit dem Weinen inne und schaute ihre Schwester an. „Es ist wegen Lucius…"

„Ja, das hab ich mir bereits gedacht, der kann ja sowieso nie was richtig machen!"

„Rede nicht so abfällig über ihn…"

„Aber wieso denn nicht? Er hat dich oft genug enttäuscht, Narzissa!"

„Na schön, ich erzähl es dir… Es hat alles mit Lucius` Beförderung vor etwa einem halben Jahr angefangen, du erinnerst dich. Seitdem muss er jeden Tag acht Stunden im Ministerium verbringen und Draco und ich haben ihn so gut wie gar nicht mehr gesehen.

Es hat sich also zugetragen, dass wir an dem Tag, an dem Draco verschwunden ist, letzten Sonntag also, Karten für das Quidditchspiel zwischen… Eintracht Pfützenteich und den Wimbourner Honigbienen, oder sowas, erworben hatten und wir endlich mal nur zu dritt etwas unternehmen wollten.

Fünf Minuten bevor wir aufbrechen wollten hat Lucius` Chef angerufen, um ihm zu eröffnen, dass er doch bitte sofort im Büro zu erscheinen hat.

Draco ist daraufhin unglaublich wütend geworden und hat seinem Vater gesagt, er würde sich nicht genug um uns kümmern und mich vernachlässigen.

Dann ist er zur Tür hinaus, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen und schließlich war er verschwunden. Oh, Bella, wenn ich doch nur wüsste, wo er steckt!"

Die Dunkelhaarige konnte nur schuldbewusst dreinschauen als ihre Schwester erneut heftig in Tränen ausbrach.

Doch irgendetwas regte sich in Bellatrix. Lucius sollte an dem fraglichen Sonntag im Ministerium gewesen sein?

Das war doch...hatte das Ministerium sonntags nicht schon immer ohne jegliche Ausnahme geschlossen?

Die Dunkelhaarige runzelte die Stirn. Irgendetwas war an dieser Geschichte doch faul...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviewn<em>**


	4. Ein Entschluss

**_ Ich weiß_**, _**ihr musstet sehr lange warten und es tut mir auch Leid, aber ich hatte wirklich viel zu tun. Das Kapitel ist nicht lang, aber das nächste folgt bald! Ein sehr verspätetes Dankeschön an Yizzakhar für die Reviews! Und ihr anderen, na los! Reviewt!**_

* * *

><p>"Was hat sie gesagt?", fragte Rodolphus sofort, als er seiner Frau die Tür öffnete.<p>

"Nicht so überschwänglich, Rod, ich war doch gerade mal drei Stunden weg!", giftete diese sogleich zurück.

Der Todesser grinste und küsste seine wütende Frau auf die von der Kälte geröteten Wangen.

"Entschuldige Bella! Komm rein, ich hab uns Tee gemacht."

Die Dunkelhaarige stampfte an ihrem Mann vorbei und riss sich den Schal vom Hals.

"Diese unerträgliche Kälte! Wir haben _März_! Will mich das Wetter umbringen?"

"Ich weiß nicht, Liebling!", lachte Rod und zog seiner Frau den Mantel aus.

Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, warf sich Bella, nach wie vor über das Wetter fluchend, auf das Sofa und ließ sich von ihrem amüsierten Mann den angekündigten Tee bringen.

"Solltest du dich irgendwann einmal beruhigen, meine Liebe, wärst du dann so gütig, mir von dem Gespräch mit deiner Schwester zu erzählen?", wagte Rod schließlich zu fragen.

"Wo ist eigentlich Draco? Der könnte sich auch mal nützlich machen!"

"Bella, hör auf dich über alles und jeden aufzuregen und erzähl mir lieber, was Zissy gesagt hat!"

"Schon gut, tut mir ja Leid. Also: Am letzten Sonntag hatten mein Schwager, meine Schwester und unser Neffe Karten für das Quidditchspiel zwischen...Eintracht Pfützenschlamm und den Wimbourner Hummeln? Nein, warte...ich meinte-"

"Eintracht Pfützensee und den Wimbourner Wespen.", half ihr Mann ihr auf die Sprünge.

Bella runzelte ein wenig verwirrt die Stirn.

"Ja...möglich...auf jeden Fall wurde Lucius anscheinend fünf Minuten bevor die drei aufbrechen wollten von seinem Chef angerufen, mit dem Befehl, sofort im Büro zu erscheinen. Draco ist also sauer geworden, weil Lucius seit seiner Beförderung vor einem halben Jahr viel seltener bei Narzissa und ihm war und sich ausschließlich für seine Arbeit interessiert hat."

"Lucius muss lange arbeiten? Das halte ich für unwahrscheinlich..."

"Du also auch? Mir kommt das genauso seltsam vor! Er ist doch ein hohes Tier im Ministerium und könnte sich bestimmt haufenweise frei nehmen!"

"Bella, ich glaube, wir müssen Lucius einen kleinen Besuch abstatten. Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht...und ich möchte nur zugern wissen, was er zu Narzissas Erzählung zu sagen hat..."


	5. Erwischt

Noch am selben Tag machten sich Bellatrix und Rodolphus also auf den Weg zum Anwesen der Malfoys.

Sie hatten sich dazu entschieden, oder, besser gesagt, Rodolphus hatte Bellatrix dazu _überredet, _mit dem Besen zu fliegen, anstatt mit Flohpulver zu reisen.

"Sonst platzen wir noch irgendwo rein.", hatte der Todesser gesagt, woraufhin seine Frau protestiert hatte: "Aber ich _hasse_ es, bei diesem Wetter zu fliegen!

Du wirst ganz nass, deine Frisur zerstört und dir läuft die Nase! Außerdem: Lucius ist doch sowieso noch auf der Arbeit und Narzissa wird vermutlich nur

lesen oder sowas!"

Doch Rodolphus hatte nicht nachgegeben.

Ihr Plan war es, zuerst mit Narzissa alleine zu reden, von der Bellatrix erfahren hatte, dass Lucius inzwischen bis 5 Uhr nachmittags zu arbeiten hatte.

Eine halbe Stunde vor Lucius' Eintreffen wollten sie den Grund für ihren Besuch Narzissa vermitteln, um später dann beide zur Rede zu stellen.

So satnd das Ehepaar also genau um 16:30 Uhr vor dem schmiedeeisernen Tor vor der Malfoy Mansion; trotz dicken Wintermänteln frierend und beide mit

gerötetem Gesicht.

Rodolphus schwang seinen Zauberstab und das Tor öffnete sich.

"Ladys first!", schniefte er und wurde von seiner Frau mehr als böse angefunkelt.

"War doch nicht böse gemeint...", murmelte er und lief hinter ihr her.

Der Kiesweg, über den sie nun gingen, war dunkelgrau vom englischen Regen, doch allmählich klarte es auf; die Wolken zogen weiter, die Sonne zeigte sich

endlich und Bella blinzelte fröhlich den warmen Sonnenstrahlen entgegen.

An der Haustüre angekommen, hob Bellatrix die Hand, um anzuklopfen, als die Tür plötzlich von innen geöffnet wurde.

Eine Frau stand vor ihnen.

"Hallo Nar...", setzte Bellatrix an, nur um gleich darauf verwirrt abzubrechen.

Denn die blonde Frau, die vor ihnen stand, war nicht Narzissa.

Genau genommen war es eine Frau, die Bellatrix, im Gegensatz zu Rodolphus noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

"Oh!", rief die Blondine und errötete

"Sie müssen Lucius' Schwägerin sein! Einen schönen Tag!"

Sie swchien es auf einmal unglaublich eilig zu haben und lief hastig an dem verdutzten Ehepaar vorbei den Kiesweg hinunter.

Nachdem Bellatrix sich einigermaßen im Griff hatte, wirbelte sie herum.

"Ich bin nicht Lucius' Schwägerin sondern Narzissas Schwester, Sie blöde Schlampe! Lucius!", brüllte sie und stürzte durch die noch immer offene Tür ins Innere der Malfoy

Mansion.

"Lucius, schaff deinen fetten Hintern hierher und sag mir, wer diese Frau ist, oder ich-"

Weiter kam sie nicht, da ihr Mann, leer in die Ferne starrend, nun mit leiser Stimme sagte: "Ich weiß, wer das ist."

Plötzlich ging hinter Bellatrix die Wohnzimmertür auf und Lucius stand, arrogant die Nase rümpfend, vor der Todesserin.

"Bellatrix, meine Liebe, warum schreist du hier so herum? Und wie seid ihr in mein Haus gekommen?"

Bellatrix starrte ihn bösartig an und sagte mit zitternder Stimme: "Lucius, wer war diese Frau gerade eben?!"

"Welche - oh nein!"

"Oh doch! Renn um dein Leben, Lucius Malfoy!"

Und das tat er.

Nach einer Jagd durch den Salon, die Küche, das Wohnzimmer und zwei Schlafzimmer blieb Lucius keuchend und Bellatrix schreiend stehen.

Sie wollte bereits ihren Zauberstab herausziehen, als Lucius rief: "Nein, Bella...ich kann das erklären!"

"_Wem_ willst du hier _was_ erklären, Lucius? Spar dir das 'Sie-ist-nur-eine-Freundin'-Getue! Das kenn ich gut genug!"

Lucius blickte verwirrt zu seinem besten Freund hinüber, der runzelte die Stirn.

Bellatrix allerdings trat nun ganz nah auf ihren Schwager zu und zischte: "Das wirst du noch bereuen, Lucius Malfoy, glaub mir! Das wird dir noch leidtun."

Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte nach draußen.

Lucius blickte seinen besten Freund an.

Der aber sagte nur missbilligend: "Musste es ausgerechnet sie sein? Wieso machst du so einen Mist?"

"Aber ich...", setzte der blonde Todesser an, doch Rodolphus war nun auch zur Tür hinaus und ließ einen hilflosen Lucius zurück.


	6. Jugendflirt

Rodolphus flog so schnell wie er konnte, doch er holte seine Frau nicht ein.

Was war nur mit ihr los?

Warum war sie so wütend geworden, als sie bei Lucius gewesen waren?

Nun ja, zugegeben, sie war niemals auch nur annähernd die Ruhe selbst, doch dass sie sich so sehr um ihren Schwager kümmerte und ihre Schwester sorgte, war untypisch

für sie.

Als er endlich durch die Haustür trat, war es im gesamten Haus still.

"Bella?", rief er.

Keine Antwort.

"BELLA?"

"JA!?", erklang es nun doch aus dem zweiten Stock.

"Wo bist du?", fragte Rodolphus.

"Bibliothek!", kam die Antwort.

Rodolphus kam die Treppen hinauf und klopfte an die Flügeltür.

"Ja!", drang Bellas gereizte Stimme aus dem Inneren.

Ihr Ehemann trat ein.

"Hallo, meine Süße!"

Er küsste sie auf die Wange.

Sie saß in ihrem Lieblingssessel und laß in einem Buch.

Rodolphus setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf das Sofa.

"Was schaust du mich so an?", blaffte seine Frau missgelaunt.

Rodolphus seufzte.

"Was hast du jetzt vor?"

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Na, die Sache mit deiner Schwester und Lucius."

"Wer war diese Frau, Rod?"

Rodolphus schaute auf seine Füße und atmete tief durch.

Bella legte ihr Buch weg.

"Wer zum Teufel war das?"

"Ich...weiß es nicht."

Die Todesserin verdrehte die Augen.

"Wem willst du das erzählen. Du warst noch nie ein guter Lügner und ich hab deinen Blick gesehen!"

"Es ist nicht von Belang, wer das war."

"Doch, das ist es! Sag es mir!"

"Sie ist nur...eine alte Bekannte."

Bella runzelte die Stirn.

"Eine alte Bekannte?"

"Ja...um genauer zu sein ist sie eine Art Jugendflirt meines besten Freundes, Bella."

"Ein Jugendflirt! Das wird ja immer besser!"

"Die Frage ist eben nur, ob es zwischen den beiden bei einem _Jugend_flirt geblieben ist."

"Wieso tut er sowas?"

"Ich weiß nicht, aber Lucius war noch nie der unglaublich treue Typ. Wieso nimmt dich das so mit? Du warst ja noch aggresiver als sonst."

"Danke! Na ja, weißt du...ich kann es einfach nicht leiden, wenn Männer denken, sie könnten alles mit uns Frauen machen, nur weil wir vermeintlich schwächer sind. Und

meine Schwester lässt sich einfach alles von Lucius gefallen! Sie wehrt sich überhaupt nicht! Das macht mich eben wütend!"

"Ich weiß ja, aber Zissy ist das genaue Gegenteil von dir und deshalb glaube ich, dass es ihr noch nie viel ausgemacht hat, von Lucius dominiert zu werden. Aber jetzt ist er zu

weit gegangen. Und wir müssen uns überlegen, was wir tun. Zissy weiß vermutlich nichts von Linda", Rodolphus ignoriete ein geschocktes "Bitte?!" von seiner Frau,"und

das soll auch so bleiben."

Bella runzelte die Stirn.

"Nein, wieso? Wir müssen es ihr sagen und sie muss ihn dann verlassen."

Rodolphus sah seine Frau an.

"Glaubst du nicht, dass Zissy ihm verzeihen wird? Du kennst sie doch!"

Bella lächelte hinterlistig.

"Wir werden sehen..."


	7. Ein Gespräch unter Schwestern

**Endlich! Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, deshalb werde ich jetzt auch nicht allzu viel Zeit mit Reden verschwenden. Lest einfach...und bitte, bitte reviewt dieses Kapitel! Es würde alles bedeuten...**

**Na gut, übertrieben...Viel Spaß ;)**

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Morgen trat Bellatrix vor die Haustür ihrer rießigen Villa.<p>

Es war ein nebliger und feuchter Morgen und noch immer sehr kalt.

Bellatrix atmete tief durch und ließ den Blick über den dunstigen Garten der Villa schweifen.

Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und war froh, dass Rodolphus heute auf der Arbeit war.

Das ersparte ihr lästiges Gefrage darüber, was sie vorhatte.

Denn sie würde nicht länger dabei zusehen, wie Narzissa ihrem Mann alles verzieh und würde ihrer Schwester erzählen, was sie und Rodolphus gesehen hatten.

Rodolphus würde das allerdings gar nicht passen, das wusste Bellatrix.

"Erzähl's ihr nicht, Bella. Weck keine schlafenden Hunde. Ich werde mit Lucius reden und ihn zur Vernunft bringen.", hatte er gestern Abend noch gesagt, doch seine Frau

hatte ihn böse angefunkelt.

"Du bist so ein Idiot, Rod", hatte sie gezischt. "Wir müssen dieses Familiendrama endlich beenden. Narzissa hat solch einen Mann nicht verdient und wir müssen endlich

eingreifen!"

An diesem frühen Morgen hatte sie ein Treffen mit ihr vereinbart und würde mit ihrer Schwester im Wald spazieren gehen.

Bellatrix trug einen langen dicken Mantel, als sie die Treppen hinunterstieg und sich bereitmachte zum Apparieren.

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, doch schließlich verschwand sie mit einem leisen 'Plopp'.

Nach nur einem Augenblick tauchte die Todesserin wieder auf der Waldlichtung auf, die ihr so vertraut war.

Sie hatten hier immer zu dritt gespielt, sie, Narzissa und ihre dritte Schwester Andromeda.

Sie hatte diesen Ort ausgewählt, weil sie ein wirkliches ernsthaftes Gespräch mit Narzissa über Lucius' "Jugendflirt" führen wollte.

Narzissa war noch nicht da, also lief Bellatrix über die Lichtung auf einen moosbewachsenen Felsen zu und setzte sich hin.

Weil ihr langweilig war, nahm sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Jackentasche und betrachtete ihn.

Sie trug ihn immer bei sich, immer, egal wann, egal wo.

Wenn sie ehrlich mit sich war, glaubte sie kaum, dass es etwas bringen würde, mit Narzissa zu reden.

Vermutlich sollte sie einfach ihren Zauberstab nehmen, zur Villa der Malfoys apparieren und Lucius persönlich zur Strecke bringen, bevor dieser Idiot noch mehr schaden

anrichten konnte.

'Plopp!'

Bellatrix schreckte aus ihren Gedanken, als sie das Geräusch vernahm und sprang auf.

Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die dunkle Gestalt, die vor ihr aufgetaucht war.

"Ich bin es, Bella!", hörte sie die Stimme ihrer Schwester, die kurz darauf ihre Kapuze vom Kopf zog.

Ihre blonden Haare fielen sofort auf ihre Schultern und sie blickte ihre Schwester aus ängstlichen Augen an.

Diese entspannte sich und nahm ihren Zauberstab runter.

"Man kann ja nie wissen...", murmelte sie.

Sie ging auf Narzissa zu, die ihre schwarzhaarige Schwester umarmte.

"Hast du etwas von Draco gehört?", fragte sie.

Bellatrix zögerte einen klitzekleinen Moment.

"Nein.", sagte sie schließlich.

Narzissa ließ enttäuscht die Schultern sinken.

"Wieso mussten wir uns unbedingt im Wald treffen, Bella?", fragte sie und schaute sich etwas verschreckt um.

Narzissa hatte den Wald noch nie gemocht; als kleines Mädchen hatte sie immer nur an der Seite einer ihrer Schwestern hinein gewollt.

Bellatrix dagegen hatte sich hier schon immer wohl gefühlt, auch als sie jünger war.

"Hier werden wir wenigstens nicht gestört. Ich muss nämlich dringend mit dir reden."

Die Todesserin schaute ihre Schwester ernst an und diese wich unwillkürlich ein paar Schritte zurück.

"Lass uns losgehen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich Bella um und lief auf den Waldweg zu, der von der Lichtung wegführte.

Nach einigen Sekunden hörte sie, wie ihr ihre blonde Schwester mit raschelnden Schritten folgte.

"Bella!", rief sie.

Nach einigen weiteren Augenblicken hatte sie ihre schwarzhaarige Schwester eingeholt.

"Was ist los, Bella? Was willst du mir sagen?", fragte sie mit leiser Stimme.

"Es geht um Lucius."

Die beiden gingen nun nebeneinander her und Narzissa hörte ihrer Schwester gespannt zu.

"Also...du hast ja mit mir darüber geredet...über Dracos Verschwinden und so weiter...und Lucius..."

"Bella, was ist los?"

"Wir haben gesehen, was los ist. Wir waren bei ihm, Rodolphus und ich."

"Bei wem?"

"Na bei Lucius, bei wem denn sonst?"

Narzissa schaute etwas verwirrt drein.

"Was habt ihr gesehen?"

Bella atmete tief durch.

"Er...Lucius...er...Er hat eine andere."

Narzissa blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und schaute ihre Schwester an, die ebenfalls stehen blieb und sich umdrehte.

Die Blondine war plötzlich sehr blass geworden.

"Wie meinst du das?", flüsterte sie.

"Es ist wahr. Wir haben sie gesehen, als sie aus eurem Haus gekommen ist und Rodolphus kennt sie sogar."

"Das...das kann ich nicht glauben."

Bellatrix lachte spöttisch.

Plötzlich war sie wieder ganz die Alte.

"Ha! Glaub es lieber! Ich hätte dir gleich sagen können, dass Lucius ein vollkommener Idiot ist."

"Wer ist sie?"

Narzissa flüsterte noch immer.

Bellatrix schnaubte genervt.

"Es ist nicht wichtig, wer sie ist. Wichtig ist nur, dass du dieses hinterhältige Arschloch endlich verlässt!"

"Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen? Er ist kein schlechter Mensch, Bella!"

Narzissas Stimme wurde nun etwas lauter.

"Also wirklich! Natürlich ist er das! Er hat dich betrogen! Schieß ihn in den Wind, bevor alles zu spät ist!"

"Nein! Ich liebe ihn, Bella! Ganz egal, was er tut!"

"Das tust du nicht! Einen wie ihn kann man niemals lieben, wenn man auch nur einen Funken Stolz besitzt!"

"Das ist nicht wahr! Ich kann ihn nicht einfach verlassen!"

Bellatrix wurde zunehmend ungehaltener.

"Du bist sowas von naiv zu glauben, dass Lucius Malfoy irgendetwas in sich trägt, was ihn zu einem guten Ehemann macht! Wach endlich auf, Zissy!"

Ihre Stimme wurde lauter und lauter und hallte im Wald wider.

Narzissas Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

Als Bellatrix das sah, stöhnte sie genervt auf.

"Hör auf wegen ihm zu weinen! Das ist er nicht wert!"

"Hör auf, mich anzubrüllen!", rief Narzissa, doch ihre Stimme war nun auch sehr laut geworden.

"Nein, ich werde nicht aufhören, bis du endlich begreifst! Ich werde nicht länger zulassen, dass dich Lucius Malfoy beherrscht, dass er dir befiehlt, was du tun und lassen sollst

und dass du ihm immer und immer wieder jeden Betrug verzeihst!", schrie Bellatrix.

"Es ist auch nicht an dir, das zuzulassen! Du bist diejenige, die über mich bestimmen will! Es ist meine Entscheidung, was ich tue und es geht dich rein gar nichts an, was

Lucius tut!"

Bellatrix' Augen wurden vor Unglaube ganz groß.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille im gesamten Wald, dann schrie sie los.

"Na schön! Dann lass dich doch von ihm unterbuttern, lass dir von ihm alles sagen, es ist wahrscheinlich sowieso schon zu spät! Achte einfach nicht darauf, dass dein

bescheidener Ehemann vermutlich jede Nacht ein anderes Flittchen mit in sein Bett schleift und sich mit ihr eine tolle Nacht macht! Es ist ja alles gut, solange er wenigstens

noch VORGIBT, ein guter Mann zu sein. Lass dich von ihm betrügen und belügen,auch wenn sogar deine eigene Schwester sieht, was für einen Vollidioten und Feigling du

geheiratet hast! Doch ich sag dir eins: DU BIST BLIND, ZISSY! Es gibt gar keine andere Möglichkeit. Und ich hoffe, eines Tages wirst du merken, was für einen scheiß Fehler

du mit ihm gemacht hast!"

Bellatrix hielt keuchend inne, blickte ihre Schwester ein letztes Mal an und nahm ihren Zauberstab in die Hand.

"Draco ist bei uns. Und dort wird er solange bleiben, bis wir eine Lösung für dieses scheiß Thema gefunden haben."

Mit diesen Worten schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und verschwand augenblicklich.


End file.
